noblessefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 514
|image = 514_32_A_New_Enemy_Appears.png |Release Date = 11 June 2018 |Chapter = 514 |Volume = 08 |Previous Chapter = Chapter 513 |Next Chapter = Chapter 515}}At Frankenstein's residence the RK-5, minus M-21 are talking with Rael and Karias. Tao tells them all that he heard from Frankenstein a moment ago and they've resolved all the issues in the werewolves' territory and are on their way back. Seira asks if all the issues being resolved means that they've managed to revive Muzaka? Karias adds that even the werewolf scientists said there was no hope and yet, the boss managed to accomplish that in a short amount of time. Tao agrees adding that their boss is an extraordinary person, he heard that he checked on him and left immediately. Changing the subject he tells them that they need to stay sharp until the two of them return, and that they should make sure they cover the area they've been assigned well. Takeo says that things may have been fine so far, but the problem is what's to come, because as soon as Crombel seizes control of the Union, something bad will happen and that the Union has been in turmoil recently, which means that Crombel must be in the process of taking over the Union. Tao adds that he tried to take advantage of the turmoil to determine Crombel's location, but it was impossible. Karias asks that he's curious about something. Why is M-21 behaving like that? He understands that the current situation is dangerous, but something seems strange. Rael agrees and says that he sensed that too, and that M-21 looks as though he's bound to stir up trouble eventually, it's different from being wary and that if they leave him like this, he could put all of them in danger. Tao replies telling them that M-21 was the Union's test subject. Karias says that he heard about that, but he and Takeo aren't as angry as M-21 is right now. Tao reveals that unlike M-21, he and Takeo weren't test subjects, they were chosen to take part in a physical enhancement experiment that had already been verified, he continues to tell them that the Union's countless enhancement technologies were created with the sacrifice of test subjects like M-21. This angers Rael. Tao tells them that even for people like him and Takeo who were chosen to receive verified physical enhancement, it was so painful that they were proud to have survived in the period from physical enhancement, to when their bodies stabilised, having been a test subject, that was treated like a disposal item, M-21 must have experienced pain that they can't even being to comprehend. Tao adds that he's never heard him talk about that pain even once, all he said was that it was painful to have lost his fellow test subjects, who died during the experiments. Tao finishes by telling them that M-21 will never forget, the time they made him suffer horrific pain and caused the death of his companions, and discloses that Crombel was the head researcher, who was responsible for everything that M-21 went through. This shocks Karias and Rael. Karias says that he's finally starting to understand, but Crombel made a deal with them recently, M-21 didn't act like this that time. Tao responds that he finds it a bit strange too, then adds that he was furious at the time, but he controlled himself. M-21 is standing on the balcony alone, furious at Crombel. Meanwhile in a lab Crombel steps out of a stasis pod, while Mark puts a robe on him. Dr. Aris asks how he's feeling, and that according to the data, he's completely recovered. Crombel responds that he feels like he's fully recovered from the wounds caused by the 1st Elder. Dr. Aris remarks who would've thought a guy like that would throw a fit like that until the end and that he really should've backed off, all he did was make a fool of himself. Crombel interrupts asking how much of the Union they have taken over in the meantime? A masked figure, tells him that according to reports, they have taken over around 65%, they've seized the main base, but can't seem to pick up speed. Crombel questions that after planning for so long, this is all they can do, and whether the 3rd Elder is getting in the way? The masked man replies, that he is and that they still haven't found any trace of him. Crombel tells them he's not surprised, as he's been running the Union, so he won't be easy to find, once he goes into hiding, and there must be more stuff than what they've already found. The masked man agrees. Crombel then realises that he doesn't see Yuri. Dr. Aris says that they haven't heard from him since he walked out, although she has a pretty good idea of where he went. At the school, Takeo approaches M-21 and asks if he's okay, he tells him that everyone is worried about him, and that he understands why he is acting the way he is, but he needs to calm down. M-21 tells him, he knows, but it's not easy to calm down as right now all that's going through his head is his desire to kill Crombel as soon as possible. Takeo replies that Crombel had greater power than they thought and even now he's able to use the Union's power, acting rashly will only end up getting him killed, even before he gets his revenge. At this M-21 apologises and tells him that he'll be more careful from now on. He then walks away, leaving Takeo standing there. The children are walking home, Shinwoo wonders when Rai is coming back. Ik-Han says that it's been a while, so hopefully soon. Suyi adds that Seira and Regis haven't been at school lately, and they can't reach them. Shinwoo jokes that you can never reach those two, once they disappear, and come to think of it, he hasn't seen the other guys lately either. Ik-Han tells them that he ran into Tao briefly and when he asked him what was going on, he told him that he and the others were super busy with something, he adds that he misses them, and asks that they'll get to see them soon just like before, right? Before anyone can answer he spots M-21. Shinwoo shouts after him, M-21 ignores them and continues walking. Shinwoo wonders whether he heard them or not. Suyi says that he could just be distracted since he's told them he's busy in the past. They decide to leave, Yuna tells them to go ahead, that she's left something in the classroom. Shinwoo suggests they all go together, but Yuna declines, telling him that she'll be fine by herself and that she'll be right back. Shinwoo starts to protest, but Yuna runs off, shouting she'll call them. Shinwoo says that's not the way to school and Ik-Han agrees. M-21 is walking around deep in thought. He thinks that Takeo is right and wonders why he's being so impatient. That he's controlled himself so well until now, before he can continue his trail of thought, Yuna interrupts him. She asks how he's been? She tells him that it looks as though something is going on, and that he has a scary look on his face. M-21 is taken aback by this and turns away from her. He replies that nothing is going on. Yuna questions whether he's really okay? She heard he's really busy and judging from the look on his face, he's not doing too well. He responds that he's fine. She asks again and adds if the other guys are also doing well? M-21 confirms they are. She tells him that her friends really miss him. He asks what, she just said. She repeats that her friends really miss him, she then apologises for bothering him, when he's really busy, she was just so happy to see him, after such a long time, she leaves saying that he should come and hang out with them, when he's done with whatever is keeping him busy. M-21 wonders if the reason he's being so impatient is because he's afraid of losing the children.